lotm_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Selenkkuaia
The Selenkkuaia are a territorial, nature worshiping vampiric bloodline. Though they are believed to have been an offshoot off from one of the main clans, they themselves did not believe they were descended from them at all, but instead believed they were made by "the Black Mystic", a mysterious figure who has some connection to the fallen dark god, Moúrwillow. History Early History The true origins of the Selenkkuaia are shrouded in mystery, though most outside the bloodline generally agree they must be descended from one of the clans. According to their own lore, the first Selenkkuaia was created when a primal mystic became corrupted by the residue influence of Moúrwillow and willingly allowed himself to be exposed to Blood Blight. The mad primal mystic ventured to one of the most ancient groves of Everwood trees. There he preformed an profane ritual, summoning one of the dryads and infused the woodland spirit into his immortal body, forever altering his being. Whether or not any of that is true, the Selenkkuaia do have a connection to the natural world that no other child of darkness has ever had. Recent History In recent ages the Selenkkuaia dwindled increasingly in number. The Selenkkuaia found it harder to prey on victims, who congregated in cities away from the old places of the woods. The bloodline was never numerous and as the power of the Foote's god, Ghug'kln and the Golden Spanner stamped out the old ways, they were unable to flee the wrath of the mortals, who found them easily thanks to their otherworldly nature and obviously pagan rituals. The people of Norvard speak rumors of savage mystics decorated with strange, bloody symbols, dwelling in the most remote Everwood groves and are said to consume the blood of men. So perhaps some of the Selenkkuaia survived, or perhaps the ritual that initially created the bloodline has resurfaced among the ranks of the primal mystics. Organization The Selenkkuaia were highly territorial, irrevocably bound to their wild territories. Occasionally a small brood of newer, younger Selenkkuaia would share a territory and feel the need to pool their resources and strength in order to protect a given area. The Selenkkuaia were generally aware of members of their bloodline whose territories were adjacent, but there was no system of communication in place. This, of course, may have contributed to their near extinction. That said, Selenkkuaia had a wary truce with one another, and would often allow other members of the bloodline to quickly travel through their territories if the need arose. Culture All Selenkkuaia follow a dark variation of nature worship, in veneration of Moúrwillow and were closely tied to their personal territory, growing weak if they left it for longer than a few days, and sometimes even becoming violently ill if they entered cities. They made offerings to the local spirits to keep themselves strong, mostly in the form of blood sacrifices. The bloodline had very few enemies outside of civilization and the rise of organized religion, though some clans and other bloodlines were noted for often attacking Selenkkuaia on sight, whereas most others left them alone, favoring the nights in the cities as opposed to the ever-diminishing forests and woodlands.Category:Blood Blight